


Then Darkness Again

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all he wants to do is have a little fun with his arch-enemy.  After all, that’s what he’s there for, right?</p>
<p>Batman!Jason/Talon!Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Darkness Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubitan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rubitan).



Dick laughed as he slipped into the shadows of the low roof.  He’d been leading Batman along for almost an hour now, yet somehow it kept it’s allure.  Of course, it helped that this was the  _other_  Batman, the younger one, the violent one.  He heard the large shadow behind him swear as he hit the roof and trap Talon had left for him, and giggled in spite of himself.  Of course he was supposed to be hiding—that was their game, after all—but it was just so much fun.

And so  _thrilling_.

"Y’know, your old man’s gonna be real cheesed when you don’t come home for dinner ‘cause you got caught up with the Bat."  Dick froze for a moment, whipping around, his hidden blade at the ready, but it wasn’t a clean swipe and was caught all too easily.  He hadn’t heard Batman sneak up on him.  That kind of mistake would get him killed.

"At least I don’t run around in my old man’s clothes," Dick retorted, smirking up at Batman, glad to catch the flash of anger in his silent growl.  This one was always so much more reactive than his elder, not that the stoicism didn’t have it’s appeal.

It took Dick far too long to notice how close Batman had suddenly come and that both hands were being held against the wall.  He really would get himself killed at this rate, letting himself get so distracted by these Bats.

"Uh-uh," Batman said, subtly shifting his weight to pin Dick further against the stairwell wall behind him.  "I don’t have time for this kinda dance tonight.  I’m gonna bust that side-ring of yours and I just wanted you out of the way, alright?"

Dick pouted and leaned his head back, his the light armor of his helmet thunking dully.  ”And here I wanted to play….  You Bats aren’t  _any_  fun.”

“ _Dick_.”  Dick tensed, refocusing immediately at the sound of his name.  Batman—no, it was Jason now, like it always was on those stolen moments on rooftops and dingy safehouses, just the two of them without all of everything—nudged his cheek with his nose, his lips ghosting over the material of his mask.  ”I really don’t have the time.  Stay out of it until I do, yeah?”

Dick snorted.  ”You expect me to wait for you like a good little dog, is that it?  Wait until master comes home?”

Jason smirked, dark and dangerous, that edge the older Batman just didn’t have.  ”Just wanna make sure I’ve got plenty of time to deal with you.  Can’t have you think I’m going soft—” He bucked forward just once, but it was enough to pull a groan from Dick.  ”—just because you’re fun.  You’re still a criminal and et cetera.”

Dick grinned as Jason stepped away, tucking away his hidden blade once his arms were released.  ”Guess I’ll find something to do to keep me occupied.  Then you’ll just have to try and punish me more.”

Jason readied his grapple and shook his head.  ”I’m gonna start keeping a tally, Talon.”

Dick growled semi-playfully and slipped away, back into the shadows.  ”Don’t get yourself killed before I can do it.”

"Honor’s all yours, bird boy."  With a bang of his grapple and a rush of the wind in his cape, Batman was gone, and Dick was alone in the shadows.

"Punish  _me_ ,” Dick muttered, readjusting his costume.  “You’re the one leaving me hanging.  We’ll see about you later, Jason.”  The eyes of his mask flashed once in the moonlight before the shadows swallowed them and the rooftop was empty once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a post about wanting to see Batman!Jason and Talon!Dick and just sorta wondered, “hmm, can I actually do that?” Considering I know little to nothing about those incarnations of the characters except from what little I’ve seen on tumblr and the like…. Well, I guess that’s for you to answer for yourself. It didn’t quite come out the way I wanted it, but if nothing else, it was a fun exercise! I might try playing around with them a little more sometime.


End file.
